1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a muffler for damping noise entailed by the emission of exhaust gases from an exhaust system of an internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to a high performance muffler and for an internal combustion engine which effectively dampens noise over a wide frequency range, including low frequency noises to high frequency noise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mufflers of the kind described may generally be classified into two types, i.e., a type having a sound absorbing material or absorbent packed therein and a type having pipes inserted therein. The first-mentioned type of muffler, generally referred to as an absorbent type muffler, shows a satisfactory degree of damping performance against high frequency noise but not against low or medium frequency noise. The second-mentioned type of muffler, referred to as a pipe insertion type muffler hereinafter, is effective to damp noise over an acceptable frequency range due to damping by combined expansion and resonance. Nevertheless, prior art mufflers of the absorbent type or the pipe insertion type are not fully acceptable.